


elles backstory

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	elles backstory

i was a entrachress in a civil war we were battleing with along side the orcs dyrads the kistunes it was a blood bath tails choped off to be used as trophys tusks cut off to make horns dyrads skined to make documents horns choped off and ground up pixes ground up to make pixe dust dragons scales picked off mermaid fins cut off to make soup and decore griffon feathers plucked for crowns and staffs centars hooves turned to glue imp horns turned in to coat racks kelpies skined to be used as mouse traps black cats burned chimaras skined to make rugs  
i lost my arm when some one cut it off and took it with them for a trophy and someone plucked my eye out and someone had smashed some of my head in


End file.
